Coma
by Minho-Evans
Summary: Las manos de Tatsumi envolvieron la mano fría de Mein. Era su turno de intentar ser lo que ella merecía (Spoiler manga, cap. 56)


**Disclaimer: Akame ga kill! No me pertenece.**

**Coma.**

Tatsumi sintió algo mullido debajo de él. Empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz que rodeaba la habitación. Ya con sus orbes bien abiertos, el chico empezó a inspeccionar el lugar donde se encontraba, notando que era el actual escondite de Night Raid.

Con lentitud, trató de incorporarse en lo que suponía era su cama, pero un dolor agudo en los costados lo detuvieron en el proceso ¿Qué había pasado?

— ¡Tatsumi, despertaste! — escuchó el muchacho de repente, volteando la cabeza con suavidad, ya que su cuello estaba un poco lastimado. Era Akame; se detuvo a obsérvala un momento, fijándose en los varios vendajes que llevaba en el cuerpo… ¿Vendajes?...

¡Oh, sí! Por fin lo recordaba. La pelea de Night Raid contra Budou y Esdese. Con razón se sentía tan molido.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tatsumi pensó en una respuesta apropiada y finalmente respondió:

—He estado mejor— Akame sonrió levemente y de repente su rostro se opacó. Ese gesto llamó la atención del heredero de incursio.

Comenzó a recapitular todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

Ser capturado junto con Lubbock por Shura, intentar escapar fallidamente, para después ser separado de su amigo y encontrarse con Esdese, a quien había rechazado con firmeza…

La muerte de Lubbock.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Akame con cautela al notar ciertos cúmulos de lágrimas en los ojos de su amigo, el sólo negó suavemente y siguió con sus recuerdos.

Al enterarse del fallecimiento de su amigo, llegó la furia, que lo habían lanzado a comportarse aun más frío y cortante con la más fuerte del imperio, sin importarle si quiera que ella lo podría mandar directo a la muerte.

Unas horas después de eso, él estaba colgado de una gran cruz, a disposición de un público sádico y asqueroso, que esperaba ver su ejecución a manos del Gran General y Esdese. Sin embargo, aun así sonreiría; ellos no ganarían, no, moriría lo más dignamente que pudiera.

Y ahí, esperando a que la cruel y enamorada mujer de cabello azul le incrustara aquella larga y filosa espada en el pecho, apretó los puños esperando su final, que nunca llegó.

La pared había colapsado de momento, dejando ver a una figura de baja estatura y dos coletas volando junto al viento. Mein.

Tatsumi abrió los ojos grandemente y sintió a su corazón acelerarse furiosamente.

— ¡Mein! — Gritó el nombre de su novia llamando la atención de Akame, quien ya se venía esperando esa pregunta, que francamente tenía miedo de responder. — ¿Dónde está ella? Lo último que recuerdo es que ella disparó a Budou pero…

La pelinegra agachó la mirada.

—Akame, ¿Qué pasó? — cuestionó con firmeza y preocupación. La reacción de su amiga prácticamente le auguraba lo peor, y eso lo ponía terrible. No podría soportar una muerte más causada por él, y mucho menos de ella, no Mein.

—Verás, Tatsumi— empezó la dueña de Murasame con cierta cautela— después de desmayarte, subimos a la bestia de la jefa, pesamos que por fin podríamos escapar pero, Budou no lo permitiría. Él derribó nuestro transporte, y ninguno de nosotros se encontraba en condiciones de seguir luchando, pero Mein sólo quería protegernos, y que regresáramos juntos a casa.

Tatsumi estaba más que desesperado, Akame le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto; él sólo quería saber qué pasaba con su novia, y en verdad que todo esto le daba muy mala espina.

—Akame, por favor…

—Mine está en coma, Tatsumi— escuchó la voz de Leone, quien se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta y cruzada de brazos— ella arremetió contra Budou, y logró acabar con él, pero recalentó demasiado a pumpkin, y gastó toda su energía en el ataque así que… está inconsciente.

El castaño recibió la noticia como un golpe más. Estaba en coma, eso debería de aliviarlo, pero simplemente no podía ¿Quién le podría asegurar que ella despertará en algún momento? O, que si despertara, no tendría secuelas en su cuerpo. Si algo de eso pasara, definitivamente no se lo perdonaría.

— ¿Qué dicen los doctores? — el chico estaba serio, con la mirada fija en el techo, y con la culpa e ira arremolinándose en su interior.

Leone suspiró y desvió la mirada.

—Todo es posible. Que despierte— calló un momento y tragó saliva con dureza— o que no lo haga. Necesita cuidados especiales, así que la jefa decidió mandarla cuanto antes a un lugar lejos de todo esto. Se irá en tres días.

Silencio. La tensión y tristeza llenaban el cuarto.

— ¿A dónde vas? No puedes estar moviéndote tanto— preguntó Akame al ver a su amigo levantarse con rudeza, dejando salir algunos gestos de dolor, y comenzando a ponerse de pie.

—Llévame con Mine— la espadachín tuvo intención de replicar, pero fue acallada por una fuerte mirada de determinación de Tatsumi; claramente no lo haría cambiar de opinión. La muchacha pelinegra miró a la rubia, quien asintió con resignación.

Tatsumi caminaba recargado en el hombro de Akame hacia la habitación de la de cabellos rosados. Necesitaba ver a Mein, comprobar que, por lo menos, había una esperanza para ella.

Llegaron al cuarto, abriendo la puerta con un empujón, para que posteriormente Akame dirigiera al muchacho a una silla que estaba frente a la cama de Mein.

—Hemos estado tomando turnos para cuidarla— mencionó Akame mirando fijamente a su amiga— Voy a estar en el pasillo, llámame cuando quieras regresar.

Tatsumi se quedó solo. Sus ojos no podían apartase de su novia, que yacía inmóvil contra su cama, con el cabello extendido finamente a sus costados, y con sus orbes rosados abiertos, pero sin aquel brillo que los caracterizaba. Era su culpa, esa no era Mein, sólo era un molde vacío.

Si tan solo él hubiera resistido un poco más, ella hubiera sido la primera en verlo despertar, y definitivamente le reclamaría por algo sin sentido, para después echarse a llorar. Pero no era así.

Mein tenía que regresar.

Tomó la delgada y suave mano de la chica, y se permitió soltar esas lágrimas que contenía. Le dolía, aun más que sus daños físicos.

Hace unos días se había estado preguntando sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia Mein. Sin embargo nunca llegaba a una conclusión, simplemente se confundía.

Pero ahora estaba seguro:

Él amaba a Mein. Estaba locamente enamorado. No quería alejarse de ella, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Que se quedara recuperándose ahí no era nada seguro. Podían invadir el lugar, y aunque él la defendería a toda costa, había cierta persona que no deseaba que se le acercara:

Esdese.

Esa mujer sin duda era el más grande peligro para Mein en esos momentos. Ella sólo deseaba sangre, y si era de la persona que le había quitado a su amado Tatsumi, era mucho peor.

Estaba decidido. Dejaría que se la llevaran, guardando la esperanza de que, en un tiempo no muy largo, la volvería a ver de pie, con aquellas coletas ondeándose en el aire, y con su sonrisa blanca y colmilluda recibiéndolo.

—Te irás un tiempo, Mein, así que debes de esperarme— habló el castaño con la sonrisa más sincera que podía dar en esos momento, aun sabiendo que ella no podía verla. — Tienes que despertar y recuperarte, para que así puedas cumplir tu propósito de eliminar la discriminación, ¿Recuerdas?

Él rió suavemente.

—Y ya que mataste a Budou, esa gran fortuna de la que me contaste en la misión "Vamos de compras" va a ser para ti. — Tatsumi acercó la mano de su novia a su boca, posando sus labios en ella con delicadeza. — Mientras yo voy a pelear, y a tratar de ser lo que mereces. Porque tu mereces mucho más de lo que soy… mucho más.

Limpió otra lágrima rebelde que se escapó de sus orbes verdes.

—Te amo, Mein.

Dijo para, posteriormente, estirar su cuerpo hacia la muchacha, resistiendo el dolor agudo que atacó sus costillas, y, apartando un cabello rebelde que se acunaba en el rostro de Mein, juntó sus labios con los de ella, sin dejar de apretar su mano con cariño. Sus mejillas aun estaban mojadas con aquel líquido tibio y cruel.

—Akame— llamó a su amiga al separar su cuerpo del de su novia —… volveré mañana, Mein.

La pelinegra entró, ayudando de nuevo a su amigo. No habló, ni preguntó nada, simplemente se limitó a estar con él, apoyándolo silenciosamente. Y, cuando llegaron a la habitación del muchacho, encontraron a Leone y a la jefa Najenda esperándolos ahí.

Sus miradas se toparon, y los cuatro sabían que pensaban lo mismo.

Ya no más.

El ministro, los jeaggers, Esdese. Ya no más debilidad, no más misericordia, no más muertes. Por las personas inocentes, por Scheere, Brath, Chelsea, Susanoo, Lubbock… por Mein.

—Vamos a acabarlos a todos— culminó Leone.

Sí, Night Ride estaba de vuelta.

* * *

**Hola! Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña aportación. Veo que hay muy pocos fics sobre Mein y Tatsumi, así que decidí hacer este ya que es mi pareja favorita de Akame ga kill! **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
